The Colonel and Her Husband
by Mandarax
Summary: "Heard a rumor today," he sounded exhausted.    She did as well when she replied. "What'd you hear?"  "This Colonel who works for me is thinking of retiring."


The Colonel and Her Husband

Rated K

Summary - "Heard a rumor today," he sounded exhausted.

She did as well when she replied. "What'd you hear?"

"This Colonel who works for me is thinking of retiring."

Disclaimer – Okiedokie.

* * *

Jack made his way to the bed in the dark, depositing random clothing articles on the way. He lifted the blanket and slid into the bed, aligning his chest against the warm body that already laid there, a guest, one he'd been expecting for too long. His arm went around her waist and he pulled her closer to him, breathing in her scent.

She'd woken when he came into the apartment he knew, she always did. It didn't bother him much.

"Hmmm," he sighed contentedly.

She half turn to him and he pressed a tired kiss to her lips before she turned away again.

"Heard a rumor today," he sounded exhausted.

She did as well when she replied. "What'd you hear?"

"This Colonel who works for me is thinking of retiring.

"What's it to you, if she's just thinking about it?"

"She hasn't told her husband."

"Hmm. Interesting," she feigned indifference. "Would her husband be upset if she retires?"

"Depends on her reasons, I think," he snuggled closer, making himself comfortable in middle the big bed, with her tucked into his chest.

"What were her reasons then?" she mumbled into the pillow.

"Not sure."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm not even sure if the rumor's true," he kissed the nape of her neck softly before settling into his own pillow again.

"I think she only mentioned it to a close friend in passing," she entwined her fingers with his on her stomach.

"Is this colonel seriously considering it?"

"I don't know. I think so." Another yawn. "I think she's wondering what her husband thinks."

"I assume he doesn't want to be left out of the equation."

She nodded and her hair tickled his nose.

"This colonel, what she does, is it important?"

"Yeah, the program wouldn't be the same without her," he closed his eyes. "Very big secret."

"Oh." She ran fingers softly over his arm on her body. "She was thinking that she wants to be closer to her husband, I think."

He opened one eye. "I don't see why he would mind. I think he would be happy. Will she want to move in to his place full time?"

She nodded.

"That'd be great for him. Will she be there all the time or will her post keep her away? Or do we think she's going to do it after she retires?"

"I think she hasn't decided if she'll retire yet. But she doesn't want to keep two separate households . She doesn't see any sense in it anymore."

"I think her husband wouldn't ask too many questions about it. Though he is pretty curious. He also thinks this colonel is evading answering the real question."

"Hmph." For a while that was the only response he got.

Jack nearly fell asleep.

And then she turned in his arms completely, lying on her back, her head on his forearm.

"This colonel got some news earlier today. She was excited and she told a friend she thought she could count on to keep it quiet until she saw her husband."

He nuzzled her neck.

She went on. "She started thinking about retirement, but she wasn't very keen on the idea. She was hoping her general husband would approve civilian work on the program. Hopefully better hours too."

"He's going to need to know the reason."

She sighed. "Promise not to tell her husband?"

"Ah-hah."

"She's pregnant."

His eyes snapped open. "Is she sure?"

"Is he happy?"

"I think he's wondering if he's not too old."

She smiled softly. "I think she thinks he's going to make a wonderful dad."

"He appreciates her confidence in him."

"Will he consider her request?"

"To come on-board as a civilian? I think so. Don't see a reason he wouldn't."

"Consider or approve?"

"He's too excited and tired to think of specifics now. I'll get him to sit down and think it through tomorrow in the office."

She yawned and stretched against him. "She was hoping he'd take the day off tomorrow to spend it with her before she goes back to her post."

"I seriously don't think he wants her to go back anymore."

"Jack, she doesn't want to tell anyone yet. And she only has maintenance work on the Hammond this week."

"I'll see what her husband says tomorrow. Or will he not know by then?"

"No, she was going to tell him tonight. I think you're safe to talk to him."

"Okay." She squeezed her fingers. "Tell her that he loves her, okay?"

"She loves him too."

He kissed her forehead before burying his face in her neck. But sleep wouldn't come. And he knew sleep didn't consume her either. Could feel it in her body against his. Long minutes of trying to fall asleep ended with a whispered statement.

"Sam, her husband's a little concerned."

When he looked up at her, bright blue eyes were smiling at him. "Don't be. You'll be fine. You'll be great. I don't know how you were with Charlie but I do know how you were with Cassie when she was younger, how you still are. And how you were with every other kid we've ever come across. You're exactly what I would want my child's father to be like."

"So that's why you fell in love with me…" He joked before kissing her again. "You only want me for my parenting skills."

She chuckled softly as she turned around again, fitting herself into his body.

This time when the silence between them fell again it was because both had drifted off to sleep.


End file.
